


i leave a trail (for you to find me)

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Series: one out of many and all of them the same [3]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint is terrible at keeping radio silence, Gen, He's got eyes everywhere, Leaving a trail of breadcrumbs, M/M, Mini-Fic, Overprotective mother-hen Coulson, Phil won't let anything happen, William Brandt is Clint Barton-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint isn't very good with the term radio silence. Phil wouldn't have it any other way. Or, 'how Coulson keeps tabs on the whole operation because he's a mother hen deep down inside'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i leave a trail (for you to find me)

**Author's Note:**

> So I kept thinking the other day. Funny, how Brandt and co seem to be able to get from one country to the next while being disavowed and not worrying about airport security? Then I think: Coulson must be behind this. 
> 
> Then it spawned this.
> 
> This is technically a prequel to [coming home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310147), so it's recommended you read that after this if you want.

“And Hansel said to Gretel, let us drop these bread crumbs so that together we can find our way home.”  
 _\- Lucas Scott, One Tree Hill_

Clint's first text message from Russia comes in hours after the IMF is disavowed. It comes from an unidentified number, most likely a disposable cell, and contains only a smiley face. 

Phil doesn't reply. He does however, delete the message. 

The second text message comes from Dubai. The message is just as short and contains the same smiling emoticon and the letters DXB.

Phil deletes the message again. 

Clint's third message is the most alarming of the lot. 

This one comes from Mumbai; Phil knows this because Clint sends a sad face with the letters BOM, and he's about to call their own surveillance team to pull up information on the IMF's latest whereabouts when a second message comes in. It reads 'ignore', and Coulson’s frown deepens before deleting both messages. (He still checks in on the situation, just in case.)

Then there’s silence. No quiet beeps indicating a new message, no reports of any nuclear warheads going off. Phil does, however, hear of an unidentified object that fell into the San Francisco bay area. 

He doesn't hear from Clint again until his phone goes off at seven in the evening. This one doesn't have any smiley faces. Instead it reads, Sea-Tac: coming home. 

Phil finally smiles, and leaves the message on his phone.


End file.
